Secret In The Destruction
by Covenant's Next Generation
Summary: If you thought the Sons' were divided and screwed. Than you have no idea what their children are dealing with. Some are being attacked by internal demons while others are attacked by something much more tangible. Nobody's safe and nobody's innocent.
1. Chapter 1

**Voila! The first chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**

The summer heat pummeled down on Ipswich like it was being directed by a cruel kid with a magnifying glass. The dells was crowded with rowdy teenagers and families looking for some place that offered a temporary sanctuary from the blistering heatwave that seemed to have no end in sight.

With rowdy teenagers came endless parties. Multiple sprouted around the quiet town, usually starting at dusk and ending once the sun was back in it's loathed place in the sky. The attenders were just a bunch of rich kids with too much money and absolutely nothing to do.

Nothing legal of course.

The nightlife of the town was something different entirely. Connor Garwin could easily testify to that.

It was mean and cold. What your name was and where you were from had no meaning when it came to the raunchy get togethers. That was a lesson he learned firsthand. It ended, however, with a neat black eye and a chipped tooth.

That was just keeping it mild of course, there were no words to describe what usually went down there. Just that it all seemed to skim by in a flurry of Uppers, drinks and women. The outskirts was where the hard core partiers were located, little white pills were handed out like tic tacs and everybody ended the night with a stranger...or two. Ipswich's various elite children all swarmed there for the same reasons. The very same reason that Connor himself stumbled his way along. They were all looking for the newest thrill.

Now it was different.

This was something Connor needed to get by. His life at home and school felt like a small dream, peaceful and monotonous. His parents were both successful in every aspect of the word and his siblings were all high achievers. It was all simple.

When the sun set and Connor slinked away after the family dinners, it felt like he was splashed with icy cold water.

Sharp and jolting, he easily fell back into pace as he hit his usual spots.

McMathers was where he went first. The small red house was dingy and smoke filled. It's walls were colored with a disgustingly cheap wallpaper and the furniture looked like it was picked up at the nearest thrift store. It was off putting but strangely comfortable.

He made his way past the creaky screen door. The door was already open, he knew that first hand.

Derek was the first person that came into his view. Derek McMathers was the middle child of a lawyer his own father used to do business. He was a tall, lanky kid with a healthy patch of brown hair that fell into his eyes. Beady brown eyes and sharp features galore, he fit into the scenery. Even though he was a pharmacist in training, he just looked thin, cracked lips twitched into a grim smile.

"Back again, Garwin? Twice in one week…"

Connor rolled his eyes, his large hand reaching into the jacket pocket as he pulled out a wad of bills. "When i need someone to look after me, i'll ask. Until then, just take the money." His eyes and voice were flat as he made his way into the small room.

A small naked bed was pushed far off into the corner as the nightstand next to it held just what he needed. An addicts small piece of heaven as the cocktail of various pill bottles were lined up along. "Nothing new." He sighed, almost in disappoint. He'd expected better from Derek, then again, he was speaking about Derek.

The boy was as sneaky as he looked, but he knew better than to pull a fast one on Connor. His own hard partying reputation had put his father's to shame, pushing boundaries father than the elder Garwin would have. It was something Connor took pride in.

Throwing himself on the bed, he grabbed for a bottle, bringing it to his face.

_It's like acid mixed with acid._

He grinned silently at Derek's words before popping one into his mouth. With a swish of the complimentary water bottle, Connor lost himself. Falling into a drug induced euphoria, he found himself pacing around the room. His lips moving quickly with hushed lyrics from his favorite Jimi Hendrix song.

After grabbing a few more party favors for the road, he stumbled his way out of the glowing red house. Taking one last look, Derek saluted him off before disappearing into the darkness.

Connor mock saluted him back before curvy body was pressed flush behind him. He held back a lusty groan as her hands weaved around his torso. The light punch landing right on his now aching member. "Fuck Andy!" He hissed, looking back at the smirking brunette.

She was as sharp as her features, piercing sea green eyes and a beautiful face of flat spans and clean cut angles. Her soul was as dark as her wavy hair, or at least he believed so. Andrea Richards was the farthest thing from an angel, considering how most of her family was, it was extremely hard to believe that she was like this.

His hand extended out to brush along Andy's face, feeling her cheeks rise as the wide smile broke out on her face.

"Feeling the buzz again…damnit Garwin. You do move faster than i expected."

He laughed, watching her step away from him as she moved towards the glowing house. "I can definitely slow down on somethings for you, babe. I know it's hard to handle me." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"As tempting as that offer might sound. I got places to be, people to see, drinks to drink and beautiful girls that need to be seduced!"

And there was the catch. Andy, as seductive as she may be, was only into one thing. Women. Which as hot as it seemed to the ice eyed boy, was definitely infuriating. "Yeah yeah. Catch you later…" He waved her off before shoving his hands in his pockets. The night was merely beginning and he wasn't going to waste it trying to relive a very old but fond memory.

The hot air was smothering, but he didn't care. With a simple flash of his eyes, he was cool. Refreshed. It was an unfair advantage but if he allowed it, he'd end up with his brains splattered on the side walk. Not from the heat, but from the people. Heat lead to a rise in tempers and a dip in patience, he wasn't up for getting into any fights with the school year coming to a start again.

"Hey there gorgeous…" His eyes flicked over to the scantily clad blonde that was leaning against the fence. Her lips parted slightly as she caught a full glimpse of him.

The smoldering grin spread over his lips. He knew what she saw, what they all saw.

Something dangerous.

They saw a pair of freezing blue eyes placed on a face of angles and planes. A sharp jawline and a clever mouth. Chiseled muscle over a large frame that stood at around six feet three. Choppy blonde hair spiked up at odd angles and dark. Dark clothes, dark features and a wicked person.

Connor was anything but a nice person and he certainly didn't look that way.

When she said nothing else, he simply continued walking to the large brick building. The familiar scent of alcohol and weed hit his nose. He didn't touch the green stuff, it was sloppy. Made him sloppy.

Inside the brick building was nothing but multitudes of people looking for empty caresses and drug induced affections. As long as they expected nothing more when the air cleared, he complied. He liked it that way, nothing was expected from him just like he didn't expect anything from anyone else.

Along the walls of the dark stairs were multiple graffiti designs, each one stating a person or a local gang. Some not that local but even national.

He found solace in this place. Why? He had no freaking idea.

"Mmmm, we've missed you…" the soft purr caught his ear, causing him to glance behind him.

"Jenna." He grinned wickedly before taking a few steps to the paint peeled door. "It has been a while." he drawled out the words, his tongue darting out to swipe along his lips.

"Come on in then, you'll find some new…additions." The soft giggles inside the house made the grin broaden on his face. Hell yeah, this was his sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

_**She watched as her sister put her hands over her ears, curled up into a fetal position and sitting on the bed across from her. She couldn't stand the noise coming from downstairs and as it all began about a year ago it just got worse a little over a month before. Taking a deep breath she pulled her younger sister to her and wrapped her arms around her as she listened trying to get the topic of the scream match but it fell short when she heard two things clash together.**_

_**Calming the younger girl she forced a smile, cloaking what she was really feeling as she stood up and walked over to the door. Her brown-orange eyes caught the very similar colored ones of her mother and her straight face darkened at the dent in the wall that was right beside her head. One of the older idiots that were taking residence in her father's house was holding and bandaging the hand of the younger as their father's voice boomed through the area.**_

_**Turning toward her younger sister she made her decision and grabbed the pale arm gently before she ran her hands through the girl's hair. She motioned toward the window, as if to tell her they were leaving for some fun before they got stuck in the hell to deal with the brutes. One of which could do magic as well as herself, though without the after effects that she had.**_

_**She wasn't staying and that was her decision.**_

_**She knew her twin was quieter about it and that she was definitely the only one of them they didn't go after, probably because they liked the challenge and knew she would always have two witch siblings protecting her. She watched at the blue eyes clashed with her own and her sister nodded before they quietly made their way over to the window. Leaning out of it she nodded for her sister to go first, shifting her shoulders and watching the door.**_

_**A fight.**_

_**She was actually itching for one which was probably the scariest thing of all, a satisfied smirk spread across her face when the oldest of the two goons came into the room. Her sister all ready out the window and carefully hidden over the ledge on her way down to where they were going to meet up. Another shift of her shoulders, and a quick crack of her knuckles she was ready for all that he was about to dish out.**_

"_**Starting a little early aren't we, Dizzy." A growl escaped her lips as her eyes narrowed, trying to keep her breathing even she felt the power bubble in her lower abdomen crawling to spread throughout her body as she glowered at him. "Come on, Dizzy. Care to share with the class? You want me." She nearly gagged at the thought.**_

"_**Bite your own ass. And you're not allowed to call me Dizzy. It's Destiny, dumb ass." The power was coursing through her as she waited, though her ears perked when she heard a small scream insider her head as her sister's voice. There was panic in the younger girl, taking steps backwards toward the window she found him inches away from her his fist colliding just beside her head like she was sure the youngest had done the same with her mother. "I don't have time for you." The palm of her hand collided with his nose when he leaned down as hard as she could and watched him stumble back holding it in his face before she made her exit.**_

_**When she made it to her sister her hands cupped the girl's face in her hands as she looked her over and tried to make sure that she was all right before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. She had been worried that the younger one had gotten to her instead she turned her attention to where her sister's eyes were trained and spotted the garden snake that wasn't but five feet away. Almost laughing Destiny just shook her head and pulled her sister toward their father's Hummer.**_

_**Their mother had all ready left so they were in the safe clearing, unless dumb and dumber decide at some point they want to go out and ask to use the vehicle but by then they'd be long gone from the house. Slipping into the driver's seat she was dead set on drinking until she puked, but she wasn't sure how Daphne would feel about that or if she'd want to drive home. As she pulled out she glanced over at her and poked her in the shoulder, speeding off to a club that she knew wouldn't know either of their parents. "You cool driving home?" She heard the quiet yes come from the girl's lip and half wished that she wouldn't be so shy and quiet, it was almost scary half the time.**_

_**She heard the stereo blare when it was turned on, hissing at the music and knowing it was the woman's who had sired the bastards now living with their father and was relieved when Daphne turned on something heavier more adrenaline pumping. Though the volume was turned down when the phone rang, holding it between her cheek and shoulder after she answered it while knowing that she was getting a look from Daphne. The caller ID read mom**_** but the voice on the phone said little brother. She laughed softly.**

"**Shouldn't you be in bed kiddo?" She glanced around for the turn she needed to get to the place, hearing the small uh huh on the other end of the line. "You know what your dad's going to say right?" As she turned she heard another small uh huh come through the phone, turning the phone on speaker as she sped up with a smirk upon her lips. "Daph and I will see you tomorrow, munchkin, don't worry."**

**She could hear the grin as he spoke again, glad that at least the youngest one was happy and that was one of the things that mattered to her. The other would come when Chris got back, making him come with her to the evils house was the one thing she enjoyed and that was mostly because the other two left her and Daphne alone. "Ni-ni, Ezzy." Her and Daph both said their goodnights to the child before she hung up the phone, though looking down at where she was tossing her phone wasn't the brightest idea she had.**

**When she lifted her head from where it was on the steering wheel she saw the front of the Hummer crushed by the trunk of the big tree and the wide eyes on Daphne's face. She felt like a rag doll having landed ON the dash board, and noted her arm caught in the seat belt. She was trying to figure out how she ended up face down on the dashboard while laying across it, her head on the steering wheel, and her arm caught in the seat belt she could have sworn she'd actually put on.**

**She went to push herself up and felt the shattered glass move on top of her as well as the glass shards cutting into her hand before rolling off and landing in her seat as well as Daphne's. "Sorry," she groaned and struggled to free her arm. This was the biggest disaster that she'd even done and it didn't have anything to do with fun or screwing up with her closest friends. "Damn it!" She felt Daphne jump under her legs as she screamed, moving into her seat and drained the color out of her eyes as the easiest way to get out. "I hate this thing." Getting out with her sister and falling back on the ground with a soft thump.**

**Des looked over at Daph, shrugging her shoulders slightly as flames danced across her eyes and the Hummer was back to its former glory. Not that Destiny was finding it so glorious now but the way it looked before it decided to morph with the tree. Shaking her head she pushed herself up and stretched out, hearing the odd popping and cracking sound before groaning. She was not explaining that to their father.**

**A yelp escaped her lips when she sat back in the driver's seat, glowering at her own back (though she couldn't really see it) she knew the lash was there and it was all going to ruin the club scene. With a quick glance over at Daph she nodded her head, switching seats with the younger girl and reaching in the glove box for one of the cigarettes their dad had in there before lighting it up as she heard the window roll down.**

**She needed one, even if the aftertaste was going to make her cringe or gag, but it was more the calming feeling she had as she smoked it. Kind of like when she hit the occasional joint when hanging with the certain people, only not as satisfying or making everything hilarious. It was just a stress reliever.**

**Her hands were shaky and she didn't know where her sister was driving to but then again she didn't care, the Hummer was fixed she looked like Hell and the fun for the night was ruined. She had half a mind to blame the imposters for what had happened but her brain was a swimming puddle of mush at the moment. Yelping once more when her cigarette burnt her fingers, tossing it out the window before getting comfy in the seat.**

**When Daphne stopped Destiny lifted her head up and looked around, tilting her head to the side and taking a moment to register where exactly they were before a small smile graced her lips. Daph helped her out of the truck and toward the door, quietly sneaking into the house before parting ways at the end of the foyer. Destiny knew where Daphne was going but, while she wanted to pass out on the couch or right there on the floor, her feet carried her in a different direction.**

**She opened the door after letting the color drain from her eyes, sluggishly walking in and locking the door back. Her brown-orange eyes settled on no where in particular as she pushed herself to move forward and went rummaging through his clothes before picking out one of his tee shirts. Stripping down and slipping into the shirt, wanting a shower but too beat up and tired to even care at the moment as she climbed into the bed. Whether or not he was there she didn't know but she felt better just knowing that she was actually home.**

**Stretching out before curling up she yawned and pulled the covers over her head, burrowing beneath them as she slowly drifted off to sleep as she tried to get comfortable.**


End file.
